


Давно не виделись

by wayama



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, joobo, Ван Ибо - Freeform, Влюбленность, Ким Сонджу - Freeform, и вот это вот всё, много мыслей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayama/pseuds/wayama
Summary: Сонджу уходит в армию. У Ибо по этому поводу смешанные чувства.
Relationships: Kim Sungjoo/Wang Yi Bo
Kudos: 6





	Давно не виделись

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось по ключу "давно не виделись", в итоге решила, что это вполне себе подходящее название.  
> На самом деле давно хотелось что-то написать по ним, но вдохновения не хватало.   
> И, да, редкие пейринги - это моё всё, я не прочь припасть к более популярным, но сердцу не прикажешь)

У Сонджу всегда были дурацкие волосы. Они пахли чем-то до одури приторным, просто стоя рядом с ним это ощущалось, даже после репетиций или выступлений, когда он обливался потом, а волосы липли ко лбу, этот запах всё равно никуда не девался. От него у Ибо кружилась голова, и как бы он его не ненавидел, но всё таки немножко любил, потому что этот запах ни с чем нельзя было спутать, он был немного удушливым, но до боли уютным и обволакивающим. По другому и не скажешь - это был запах Сонджу, и Ибо тянуло, словно, пчелу на мёд. Волосы были немного сухими на ощупь, не то, чтобы Ибо сравнивал, но сквозь пальцы их не пропустишь, никакой гладкости или шелковистости, жертва постоянной укладки. Даже вечерами после душа они были как будто не совсем живыми, постоянно щекотали лицо, стоило Ибо по неосторожности опустить голову Сонджу на плечо во время просмотра особенно скучного фильма или просто от усталости, хотелось тряхнуть головой и умыться немедленно. Но отодвинуться не было сил, потому что они будто бы скрывали Ибо от всего мира. Убаюкивали, успокаивали. Ибо морщил нос, у него начинала затекать шея, но он не поднимал голову. Сейчас Ибо не мог вспомнить ни это ощущение, ни этот запах, словно, целая вечность прошла, словно, это было в другой жизни. 

Сейчас они были на расстоянии тысячи километров друг от друга, Сонджу смотрел на него с экрана ноутбука взглядом обиженного щенка, с остриженными практически под ноль волосами. Теми самыми, дурацкими, по которым Ибо уже неимоверно скучал, которые так всегда спасали, его кокон комфорта и уверенности. Волосы никогда не были особенным фетишем, но именно сейчас, когда Сонджу их сбрил, Ибо вдруг стало неуютно, и что-то сжалось в груди.

\- Давно не виделись, - как всегда первым начал Сонджу, и голос его был таким же уверенным и шутливым, как всегда. Прямо раздражало.

\- Мы вчера вечером разговаривали, - отмахнулся Ибо, облокачиваясь на стол и немного наклоняясь вперед, будто расстояние можно было вот так вот легко преодолеть.

\- И за ночь ты невероятно похорошел, отдых идёт тебе на пользу, - широко улыбнулся Сонджу, и тут же принялся что-то рассказывать, Ибо даже не пытался слушать. Он просто смотрел на то, как Сонджу временами отворачивался или отводил взгляд, как жестикулировал, как сводил и разводил плечи, то откидываясь назад на стуле, то наоборот подавался вперед, будто бы не находил себе места. Но звучал по-обычному бодро. И даже смеялся. Дурацким смехом, будто бы и не было у него никаких забот, а через несколько часов не начнется их личный персональный ад, который продлится несколько бесконечно долгих недель, когда Сонджу уйдет в армию и когда у них не будет возможности разговаривать друг с другом так часто, как Ибо этого хочется. И сейчас он, словно, в лихорадке, старался запомнить каждую интонацию, каждое движение, каждый взгляд, направленный в его сторону, впитать все это, как губка, жить этим. Он не будет скучать по дурацким рассказам Сонджу, да, именно дурацким. Сонджу любил болтать обо всём подряд, а самое важное скрывалось где-то между строк. Сонджу умел проявлять заботу с помощью прикосновений или взглядов, а вот со словами у него получалось не очень. Но Ибо умел слушать, ему понадобились годы, чтобы научиться понимать, но иногда он делал вид, что понятия не имеет, о чем Сонджу говорит, просто, чтобы немножко его позлить. Но Сонджу не злился, потому что он тоже всегда понимал Ибо, только научился этому гораздо раньше.

Наверное, именно поэтому они сейчас и разговаривали, потому что Ибо оказался не готов отпустить Сонджу. Да, пусть на время, в конце концов, армия - не конец света. Но Ибо тяжело было расставаться, сейчас, несколько лет назад, всегда. Встретить Сонджу оказалось самой большой его ошибкой. Ведь теперь вывести его из своего организма не представлялось возможным. Ибо немного научился жить без него каждый день, когда Сонджу пришлось уехать в Корею, но чувствовать его рядом он от этого не перестал, Сонджу был в каждом утреннем вздохе, и в каждой вечерней мысли перед сном. 

\- ..и небо было таким бледно-молочным сегодня на рассвете, - донеслось сквозь пелену мыслей до Ибо, и он встретился взглядом с Сонджу, а до этого, похоже, просто наблюдал за его губами.

\- Я тоже сегодня встречал рассвет, - чуть более воодушевленно, чем ему самому хотелось бы, поделился Ибо, и сразу же осекся, но было уже поздно, потому что к лицу Сонджу снова приклеилась его коронная улыбка. Дурацкая.

\- Значит, мы встречали его вместе, - ответил он и склонил голову.

Ибо хотелось сквозь землю провалиться, в груди что-то болезненно сжалось, он непроизвольно облизал губы, ну, почему Сонджу всё ещё так сводил его с ума, и буквально, и фигурально. Ибо не мог уснуть сегодня ночью, и Сонджу, похоже, об этом знал, поэтому и позвонил сегодня так рано, поэтому говорил сейчас о своей маме, о том, как они гуляли вместе, как ему целый день пришлось убираться дома перед отъездом. О том, как непривычно и одновременно легко с остриженными волосами, о том, что Сонджу это не беспокоит, да и они отрастут, в конце концов, это всего лишь волосы. И это Ибо уже слушал. И успокаивался, потому что ему опять не пришлось говорить о самом сокровенном, а Сонджу всё равно понял. И обещал через четыре недели ему первым написать, как только телефон вернут, на что Ибо фыркнул с усмешкой, мол, вот ещё, не очень-то и хотелось. Но на самом деле он уже прямо сейчас начал ждать этого сообщения. 

Сонджу продвинулся немного вперед и принялся покачиваться, снова занимая голову Ибо бесполезной болтовней, чтобы не было возможности думать о своем.

Ибо тоже наклонил голову вперед, челка почти закрывала глаза, он сидел настолько близко к экрану, насколько мог себе позволить, чтобы не казаться совершенно отчаявшимся в своей жажде прикоснуться к Сонджу хоть так. Он на секунду закрыл глаза и представил себе, что их лбы соприкасаются. Почти почувствовал дыхание Сонджу на своих губах. И, наверное, сейчас, если бы они действительно сидели рядом, то это волосы Ибо щекотали бы лицо Сонджу. Эта мысль вызвала улыбку на лице у Ибо. Наверное, тоже дурацкую. 

Потому что он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он влюблялся в Сонджу снова и снова, каждый день немного по разному, но все так же по дурацки, как и в первый раз.


End file.
